Dragon Fever
by The Magic Number
Summary: When Jake gets sick, there isn't much anyone can do about it, but why is this time so much different from the last? And why does his Dad seem to have all the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heya, hope you enjoy this new story!**

**This one WILL have slash, that's a maleXmale relationship.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's so short. I felt that if I added anything more, I'd lose something meaningful, so... here it is:**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Why did he feel so tired all of a sudden.

Jake Long, fifteen-going-on-sixteen, looked at his pale face in the mirror and soon turned away.

Why was he so thin? And short... he couldn't forget that.

Jake had always hoped that dragon training would have filled him out a bit – what with all that fighting and physical work he did at his Grandpa's, but it hadn't.

Just another dream that hadn't come true for him. Like Rose.

Jake's face crumpled with a grimace as he remembered how _that_ had ended.

No. He didn't need to dwell on that – especially with how he felt at that moment.

As he crawled into bed, all he could feel was a persistent Ache, he could feel the capital letter, in his joints and muscles.

It was terribly confusing, especially since all he'd had to do that day was school and a simple patrol with Fu, who manned the radio at Grandpa's shop, AKA Head Quarters.

What was also confusing, was the pure heat he felt coursing through his veins. It didn't hurt, but it made him both restless and exhausted. A conflicting combo if any.

But, the idea of going to his Grandpa, Parents, Fu, or even his friends, for help and relief, never entered his mind that night.

And as his eyes drifted shut, seemingly of their own accord, he couldn't help but notice that his sheets had, ever-so-slightly, started smoking.

It seemed he didn't have the power to over-come sleep, _even _in the midst of a dangerous situation, and soon he knew no more.

**A/N2 Reviews always keeps my whine-monster content. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - ****Just like the show, these chapters are going to be quite short in comparison to my other story's - I don't know why, but it just feels right to stop where I do. They may get longer later, but probably not.**

**Anyway, thanks to JakeRoss2 for reviewing and thanks to everyone else for reading this!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2.**

When he awoke it was to the sight of his dad, looming over him, hand in the movement of placing another cold towel against his burning forehead. He also awoke to laying in bed, with the covers tucked up to his chin – exactly the way he hated them – and with sunlight pouring through his window. He had obviously missed school.

And the heat.

That unrelenting heat – it was still there.

"Hey, Sport? How are you feeling?"

Jake didn't feel the need to answer such an obvious question – especially when both his eyes and his mind were still quite a bit hazy.

"Heh, guess that was a bit obvious..." Jonathan Long shifted a bit on his perch on Jake's bed. He looked very uncomfortable, "So, ah, your mom's gone to work – had that big catering job up in Queens – and your sister's at school, of course, I've already called yours to tell them you're ill... and I'm irritating you, aren't I?" In Jake's swimming vision, he could see his dad nervously push his glasses up.

It must have been the large – obvious – frown on his face that gave his feelings way.

It was very uncharacteristic of him, usually he was used to his dad blabbering on, but today Jonathan Long was correct. He was irritated. He was hot and bothered and just inexplicably pissed.

It was terribly confusing – where had all this anger come from. It wasn't like his dad had done anything wrong, and usually his dad's voice created feelings of fondness not annoyance.

"Oh, it's only to be expected – what with your fever and all. But don't worry Jake-a-Roo, everything will be just the way it was, after your dragon fever's gone down." Jonathan smiled pleasantly down at his son, not knowing the great shock he had just caused his son, "I mean, the fever and disorientation, _are_ some of the worst symptoms of this whole 'who-ha' – we've lost a couple of sheets from it – though I have been told, the feeling of scales growing are a right pain too."

Suddenly, in Jake's eyes, Jonathan looked fuzzily concerned and leaned over in a near panic to shout at Jake, while in the edges of his vision all Jake can see is black spots.

"Jake? Jake? Jake!"

Jake was very suddenly becoming good friends with the darkness.

**REVIEW! (Please :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - ****Hey everyone! My second update in the same day, nice.**

**Anywho, I'm really glad so many people like this story, so Thanks for reviewing; JakeRoss2, onej6, Linda Saphira Witwicky, REBD and REDB (although I don't know if you two are the same person, or different people - but thanks, although I don't know what you, REDB, mean when you say 'this can only get worse' - do you mean the fic itself or the situation in the fic? If you don't like something, be clearer and I can sort it out for you, if it's the situation you are commenting on, then... you'll have to wait and see! :D)**

**Everyone else! Enjoy!(And Review Please!)**

**CHAPTER 3.**

Waking up again in this manner did nothing for Jake's temper.

In fact, Jake was feeling an unusual combination of pure rage and desperate panic.

If Jonathan Long hadn't re-entered the room just then, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Hey, Jake. You've been out of it for a couple of days since we last talked. But everyone agrees, you look much better now." He sat back on the bed and straightened Jake's covers, "You're Grandpa was here a few minutes ago, with Fu, but they didn't stay long. You're Mom's just taking Haley to school, so she'll be back up here when she's finished. You know, we've hardly left your side." The smile he gave Jake was full of the fondness and love, that only a parent can have for their child.

However, Jake didn't want fond looks, he wanted answers.

"How..." he croaked out, his throat was so dry and he felt so thirsty. It was as if a desert had made itself comfortable within his mouth.

His attempts at speech were soon stopped by a glass pressed to his lips, and he greedily gulped the water it contained down.

"I betcha you're wondering how I know about dragons? That you, your Mom, your Grandfather and Haley are all dragons that protect the magical beings of New York?" Jonathan's smirk at Jake's astonishment was decidedly uncharacteristic. Especially, when he leant over to poke at Jake's cheek with a lazy finger, while taunting him teasingly, "Look at wittle Jake-y, all confused, he's so adorable, yes he is!"

Jake seriously wanted to bite that finger off.

However, he didn't really get his chance, as Jonathan sobered up and moved away.

"Oh, Jake I have so much to tell you... I don't know where to begin..." Jake's Dad in that moment seemed far older than he appeared – world weary and wise, "But I suppose I should start with how I met your father, all those years ago..."

**AN2 - A Review a day, keeps the Dragon Fever away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - ****Sorry it's been so long - it's been a hectic time! **

**I hope to make as many updates as I can in the next two weeks, as I'm going on holiday - camping, no laptop - for all ofAugust. I know, I know - How will I manage? But I've done it befre, and I'll do it again! And this time I won't have the withdrawal symptoms I had before. Which included: Dreaming about logging on to the internet and reading fanfics, and twitching fingers that wanted to type...it's actually quite scary now I think about it...**

**Anyway, Thanks to all my reviewers and Readers - this wouldn't be up if not for you! So, thanks to REBD(Thanks for clearing that up for me and I hope you enjoy!), JakeRoss2(My most loyal and belover reviewer!), GhostGirl7782(I most certainly don't mind! ;P), Onej6(You'll see! The answers to all your questions are in this and the next chapters...maybe.) and...Linda Saphira Witwicky(Whew, wat a mouthful, but I love it! This one is longer so I hope that makes up for the last chapter!)**

**Thanks again and ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 4.**

Jake's stunned expression must have showed on his face, as his dad... this stranger in his room continued.

"You see, he was my best friend," the man placed his chin on his hand and looked off into the distance, "We met when he was just a child, only six years old, and yet still the bravest person I've ever known."

He drew in a long, suffering breath and then let loose a melancholy chuckle.

"I had been so stupid that day, I let my pride get a hold of me and I ended up hurt – real hurt. In fact it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say I looked like the dead. My wings were broken, and I'd lost my voice from screaming – I'd been laying there for hours when your dad came and saved me. Fixed me up, and cared for me. Talked to me and kept me company"

He shook his head with mirth.

"He was only a slip of a boy; scraggly and scrawny, wearing that ridiculous Cougar Scout uniform, but his heart was bigger than a whale. After all, it's not every child that nurses some poor old crow back to health."

Jake had looked puzzled and wondering since the very beginning of the stranger's tales, but it was only at this point did the imposter notice, previously too immersed in his memories.

"Oh, I suppose, I didn't really start in the right place after all. Hmmm... You see, the reason how I know what you are going through is because I, as a crow – Crow is my real name as well, am part of a elite group of people, named 'The Immortals'. And we are, more or less, the beings that the humans refer to as Gods...Are you following Jake?"

"...No."Came the scratchy voice.

Crow looked decidedly crestfallen.

"Sorry, I'll try again...Um... Well, what do you want to know?"

Jake coughed and reached out for some more water as he pondered. What did he want to know?

"Are you my Dad? I mean, did you..."

Crow was distinctly amused by this as he smirked at Jake.

"Are you asking whether I am your biological father – and thus had sex with your mother?"

Jake blushed, which wasn't really noticeable through the fever, and nodded.

"No. Jonathan Long has always been and always will be your father... I'm kinda just filling in."

The air grew still at that.

"Filling in?"Jake didn't want to, but he definitely sounded a touch hysterical, "Why would you need to fill in – where's Dad? What have you done with him?"

**A/N2 - Reviews will make the bird talk! Believe me, enough reviews and he'll be spilling his secrets ;P Review!(Please.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - ****Hey, sorry this took so long in coming out, but, hey! It's 10x the size of anything I've written for this story and it's and few hundred words bigger than anything I've ever posted as a chapter on this site, so phew!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for all those cliff-hangers, but don't worry - they'll be bacK. MWAHAHHHAHAHAHA!**

**Anywy, thanks to all those who read the last chapters and thanks especially to those who reviewed: onej6 and Linda Saphira Witwicky! Thanks and Please, review. It's what keeps me going.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5.**

"Now, now, Jake," Crow's hands flapped in a supposedly calming manner, and he gently, but firmly pushed Jake back down onto the bed – where he struggled still, "Calm down, Jake, you just don't have the energy for this!" Both Jake and Crow stopped as if they'd suddenly lost all their strength, "You know the accident..."

Jake stared at him.

"You mean the one where Dad ended up with a slight concussion and a few bruises?"

Crow's hand nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well..."

Suddenly, Jake lashed out him – how dare this..._imposter..._wear the face of his Dad.

"Stop it! Get your act together and take that face off! You're NOT my dad!" Jake's anger boiled and bubbled within his stomach, "And did anyone ever tell you what a shit explainer you were?"

It probably shouldn't have been possible, but Crow managed to look both amused and worried.

"Alright, already – I'm trying my best! It's not like I expected all this to happen... well, I did, but that's not the point! I thought I'd have at least a few more years to get my act together, y'know? I mean _normally_...I'm blathering again aren't I... Right... so where was I?"

Jake had a feeling he wasn't going to stop frowning for a while – and if he didn't feel so weak and out-of-breath from his earlier struggles, he would have done more than just look at him badly.

_'If I could get my claws into him, I'd...claws?'_

Jake looked down at his hands from his horizontal position to realise that he did indeed have claws, even though they weren't too noticeable...yet.

"What have you done to me? What's happening to me? Why are you here?" Jake coughed, "Where's Dad? ...I just want answers..."

Jake felt, not for the first time, awful. His skin still itched and burned, his fingers and toes felt numb, though this was fading, and he had the most painful migraine growing in his skull.

Thankfully, it seemed as if Crow was finally going to give him some answers.

"Alright," Crow brushed some wayward hair behind Jake's ear with surprising gentleness and an even gentler smile, "I'll do my best to explain things fully." And with that Crow drew in a long breath, and when he let it go, he also let go of the image of Jonathan Long.

For a God named Crow, he, surprisingly, was not ugly. However, nor was he a classical beauty. It was more of an interesting face. Full of kindness, life and mischievousness.

His eyes were slightly slanted and the violet hues were the epitome of mystery. The sense of the fantastic was furthered still in the way the pale face contrasted with the colour of his eyes and his indigo hair – chopped messily at the back and long and fly-away at the front. Unusually, his mouth was wide and full of teeth; corners twitching in a smile; his nose, was slightly larger than usual, but still in-keeping with his image.

It was a face that took your breath away – even though it may have seemed foreign. It certainly stunned Jake.

"So, I will try to start right at the beginning." Crow looked up to the ceiling for a moment – as if he wondered whether it might make a good audience too, before speaking, "Unlike what you're going through, I've always been like this. However, I've known lots of people going through what you are going through."

Jake looked incredulous.

"Oh, yeah, like who?"

"Well..."

The grin upon Jake's face turned sleepily smug.

"You can't remember, can you?"

It was now Crow's turn to look irritated.

"Do you want me to explain this all to you or not? Jeez! Look, it's been a long time, alright? The last person to have gone through the immortality process..." Crow stopped to think for a moment before blurting out; "Quetzalcoatl! That's his name, well, that was eight-hundred years ago! Anyway, basically, your body's going through the process that will turn it immortal. And I mean, really, really immortal – not like those elves from Lord of the Rings, or vampires, no, no, no. I mean the sort of immortality that means you will not die, ever. There is no possible way for you to-"

Jake looked stunned.

"What? But how, and what about the claws and burning and...and...and..." Jake looked lost at this point, "And why me?"

"Well, as to your first question, I mean, that you can't be killed. Not by knife wounds or guns or drugs or fire – though, being dragon will probably make the last one redundant anyway-"

"You mean I'm still a dragon?"

"Of course you are!" Crow replied, "Unlike a few...converters...you were already a magical creature – therefore, there is no need for that to change. Only, your dragon form may look different, because now instead of being a 'halfling', you're now the real deal."

Jake now looked a bit queasy.

"The 'Real Deal', like from the stories Grandpa told me? The ones that hoarded treasure and ate people and shape-shifted and got killed off? That type of dragon? Oh, man,"

Jake also now started to look like he was in shock – and had even begun to hyperventilate.

"So, now I'm gonna' wanna' eat people and destroy cities and grow huge and ugly and reptilian? How am I supposed to go to school? How'll I fit in my clothes? What will Mom say?"

Now Crow looked panicked – how was he supposed to deal with an hysterical boy?

"Hey, hey, now! It's really not that bad! You said it yourself! You're natural shape-shifter – if ya wanna' look human, it's easy to do, you just have to get over this fever first! And really, you may soon become a bit possessive over the odd shiny thing, and you may have a little temper, but really most of those stories are made up by humans who didn't want to admit that they were stupid enough to try and steal from a dragon. And most of those dragons in the stories were either made up or were 'halfling's, and anyway I mean if it were the other way around, they'd be up in arms, if a dragon tried to come and kill their children and steal their prized possessions-"

Jake looked to be calming down.

"What?"

"Well, dragons only get aggressive over their stuff, really, otherwise, they're as wise and benevolent as the Chinese make them out to be. And really, people do _love_ to exaggerate. You'd think from the stories there'd be thousands of real dragons in the world when there's only two-"

"Huh?"

"Well, three now, but you're not quite there yet," Crow looked closely at Jake, "But I think it'll be soon, you're fever's dying down. A few more days then." Crow then put on an irritated face, "And really, you shouldn't keep interupting me. It's quite rude."

Jake took a moment to close his eyes after this, to really put together the pieces Crow had given him as answers.

Apparently, Jake was turning into a 'real' dragon. One that would get possessive over treasure and have a bit of anger issues. But this would also allow Jake to turn into any form he wanted, meaning...that Jake could still be himself! Even if it was only in the eyes of everyone else, Jake could still go about his normal – well, semi-normal – everyday life.

Jake sighed in relief.

_'Okay, onto the next issue.'_

The next thing Jake had to worry about was the fever – and Crow said it would be going away soon...

Crow.

He was a problem.

He was strange and foreign, and Jake didn't really know what to think about him.

He'd only met him a few days go, and yet, according to Crow, they'd been together for years, ever since...

The Accident.

Suddenly, Jake opened his eyes.

"What happened on the day of the accident." Jake's voice was surprisingly toneless.

"Jake?" Crow looked worried at Jake's startling out-burst.

"The Accident. You were there, you said so. What. Happened."

It took a while for Crow to speak. His mouth kept moving up and down while he looked imploringly over at Jake. But Jake was adamant, and Crow...felt guilty.

"That day. Everything was normal, you went to school – you were nine then and Haley only four, you were both so adorable – oh, you in your little shoes and remember you'd never take off-" Jake's face must have showed how unimpressed he was with Crow's ability to stay on track of things, "Ahem! Well, anyway – it was a normal day. But then, your Dad tried to cross the street, in the middle of the night, I don't know what he was doing out at night, he might have been getting something for your Mom, but I wasn't there, I was in Venice – I just _love_ Carnival! But anyway, while I wasn't there for the accident as it happened..." Crow chocked up here, "I knew, I _knew_ when it happened – it was, like," Crow's eyes grew distant, "Everything just stopped. And then the world seemed emptier somehow." He licked his lips, "I came back here as soon as I could. Hit and run, just like I said it was, but...but...he was just _lying _there, arms and legs bent and his head thrown back," Crow gave a bitter laugh, "Ironic, huh? That he helped me from a horrible accident, only for me not to be able to help him..."

Jake sat quietly, knowing that Crow wasn't really in the same room as he was at the minute, but dread filled his stomach at what he was hearing.

"He was still alive, then. But he was weak – really weak... and I couldn't do _anything_! I mean, I have immortality, the power of the storms, flight, transformation...but I couldn't heal a single, helpless,_ human _man. I felt so, so... _powerless_. For all my 'might' I had to watch my dearest friend die." Another bitter chortle followed this, "And even then he had the gall to smile at me. He said; 'Crow, it's good to see you again.' I couldn't believe it – never had I met a man so selfless. All he wanted, all he wanted to _do_, was to make sure his family was alright. So he asked me to. He," Crow stopped and now looked at Jake – really looked at him, "He knew about Susan. He knew about you and Haley and Lao Shi. He knew about the dragons. I told him and he didn't care. I told him that for me to pretend to be him, was a stupid idea – that lying would only make things worse, and he still didn't care. He wanted you to be happy, so he made me hide his death." Crow turned away again, "And how could I refuse? He'd helped me and it was, at last, time to return the favour..."

Jake didn't know what to say.

He didn't think he would speak again, so speechless was he.

Well, not at lest until the storm of emotions had calmed down.

He was so angry. And sad. He pitied Crow. And he hated him.

And really, no one could blame him when the tears started to roll down his face.

"I hate you."

"I know."

His tone was resigned and knowing, and so _sad_ – it was as if the world had turned against him and no one was there to support him.

And so, even though he didn't know him. Even though he was a liar; Jake felt that he was the only one who knew, felt that Crow was the only one in the same position as he was to grieve for the one man they both had cherished.

And so, Jake hugged Crow.

He hugged him as if he were his last life-line, and cried until his eyes felt sore.

He had never been so relieved to feel the oncoming blackness.

**A/N - REVIEW! :) If you want to have a vague understanding of what Crow looks like, he's sort of based on the character of Dark Mousy from DNAngel. I did draw a picture of the way the real Crow in the story would look, but... ...then I lost it... Oops.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - ****Good news everybody! Dragon Fever is a story that has its ending written. Which means, it will definitely be finished AND it means I know where the story is heading, so all good. **

**This chapter is not as the last one, but a decent size for this story. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks ESPECIALLY, to the reviewers: onej6, Linda Saphira Witwicky and JakeRoss2 (It's nice to have you back1 tahnks for all your lovely comments, and I hope this chapter meets your standards! ;P )**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6.**

When he woke up again, Crow was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Jonathan Long.

Jake felt tears start to prickle behind his eyelids, but soon blinked them away. His Dad had been dead for years now, and crying wasn't going to change that.

Deciding to do something more productive with his time, Jake took stock of his body.

The lingering ache in his fingers and toes had disappeared from the last time he was awake, and the migraine that had been thundering through his brain had, also, tempered down to something more manageable.

And the heat. While it was still there, it was more of a comforting warmth than a burn. The itching had also lessened to a tickle.

Jake shifted in his sheets, his body telling him he needed to move; to get up and do something.

He'd just managed to swing his legs over the bed, his muscles only slightly aching in protest, when the door opened to show the concerned figure of 'Jonathan Long'.

"Jake, what are you doing out of bed?"

Jake hesitantly tried to stand up, for now ignoring Crow's presence.

"Woah, there!"

Crow had to dive to catch Jake as legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor.

"Look, kid, you're not ready to be outta' bed, yet," Crow picked him up and placed him back in bed, tugging the covers back over Jake's body, and up around Jake's neck, "There. That's better."

Crow brushed his hand through Jake's fringe and smiled.

"You certainly do look better than last time," The smile slipped momentarily, before coming back brighter than ever, "But guess who's here to see you?"

"Who?" Jake's voice was definitely a lot better than last time, although he was yet again very thirsty.

Crow seemed to anticipate this as he brought over a glass of water from the side table.

"Well, your Grandpa and Fu are here!"

The water he had just been drinking a moment ago, was spat back out again in surprise.

"What?" He spluttered, "How am I going to explain all this?" He gestured to his changed appearance, "What's he going to say...I don't even know what to think right now, so how's he going to react?" Jake turned to scowl at Crow, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He whispered dangerously, surprising himself in his own ferocity.

"Jake, Jake, Jake! Do you really think this is the first time he's come to visit in all the days you've been sick? Do you really think I'm so stupid as to not have a plan?" He looked at Jake's face, he had his eyebrow raised and his mouth read to move, "Don't answer that," Crow took a deep breath, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, "Look, when your Grandpa came last time, I put a slight glamour on you to hide all the changes, see! Simple."

Jake could tell there was more coming.

"But?"

"But...Your scales weren't out at that point, and now that they are...you're completely spell-proof." Crow brought out jar of something from under the bed, "Which means I can't put a glamour on you; which in turn means we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Jake looked on in horror.

"The _what_ way?...Wait, scales?"

Crow's grin seemed very out of place on Jonathan's face, far more menacing than any human had a right to be.

"Jake, I'm afraid we can't have this conversation right now, your Mom will finish speaking to her dad soon, and I _did_ promise to soothe that nasty rash of yours before your Grandpa came up."

Jake's face was the epitome of confusion.

"...I, don't have a rash..."

The smile now split his face in two.

"You do now."

* * *

Jake was feeling very uncomfortable by the time his grandfather arrived.

The paste his dad had applied did nothing to stop either the itch of his skin or the warmth in his veins, although he was growing to quite like that heat, now that it was bearable. It reminded him of sitting in front of a fireplace, or snuggled up in one of his old and well-loved jumpers.

So, all the paste really did was make him sticky and awkward.

Crow, had also, for some reason, cheerfully placed a rather thick, damp cloth across his forehead; which he was not to remove under any circumstances – for reasons Crow promised to tell after the visit. Jake was also to keep attention away from his rather long nails, or claws, as Jake supposed they really were now that he was a 'true' dragon. In Jake's opinion, Crow took too much delight in this small form of deception than was healthy.

Lao Shi and Fu looked as just as he remembered them, although he'd never seen either this tired before.

"Hey, G'! Hey, Fu!" He croaked out, as they settled themselves down in the seats placed by his bed.

**A/N2 - REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - ****Hey, no I haven't died yet!**

**Just had to get ready for Uni, and now, here I am! Having a good time, but still going to try and finish these stories!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the last one, especially the reviewers: onej6 and JakeRoss2 (Thanks for the compliment, but I'm afraid I may disppoint you...I chickened out...) :(**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 7.**

Jake didn't know that talking to his grandfather and Fu would be so tiring.

He had been hard pressed, the whole time, to keep the irritating cloth on his head on. It must have looked very strange for his visitors, as he lifted and dropped his arm for no apparent reason.

Not much had been said during the visit. Lao Shi was uncharacteristically subdued, and Fu only made a couple of jokes about his appearance before and awkward silence crept in. It was soon after that that they left, leaving only the promise that his Dragon duties were taken care of.

However, it was over now, not to Jake's small relief, and Jake hoped he didn't have to do that again any time soon. He really, really didn't want the rest of his family to know what was happening to him. But Spud and Trixie, he wasn't so sure about. They'd always been there for him, and excepted him as a boy and a dragon. What difference did it make to them if he was just a little bit more dragon-y than they thought?

It wasn't like the situation with his Mom and sister; because a rejection or adverse reaction from them would be...the worst thing possible really. And he didn't really _want_ things to change in relation to them. He was happy being the Jake they knew so well. He didn't _want_ to upset the way they got-on from something as ridiculous as species.

_'Something simple as species...?' _

Jake let a bubble of laughter spill from his lips.

It was almost unbelievable how quickly he'd adjusted to this.

Jake supposed it was because Crow had promised that nothing would change after the sickness; that everything would go back to being as it was.

And, at this moment, that's all Jake really wanted.

* * *

Jake's thoughts were later broken by the soft tapping on the door, which quickly opened to reveal Crow, just as he shifted from his 'Jonathan' look to his real appearance.

The orange glow of the street-lights through the window heralded the night, and told Jake that he'd been spacing for a lot longer than he'd originally thought.

"Alright, Jake?"

"Yeah, fine,"

And he was. His every need had been catered to by his Mom, whether it was a drink the needed or new blankets. She had apparently taken the day off to tend to him with the help of his 'Dad': Crow. Haley had also popped by quickly to tell him how horrible he looked.

Not surprising really, considering he had the cloth on his head and the paste still on from the morning visit.

Crow shuffled over to his desk chair and sat straddling it, facing towards Jake.

"...I suppose, you'd like to know what's going to happen to you physically, now that you know the bigger picture of things,"

Jake felt a little flash of anger, he couldn't help it really, Crow seemed to love being irritating; always dragging every detail out for 'dramatic effect' and Jake was sick of it. If Crow had been straightforward from the start, none of this would be happening now.

"Yes," He ground out, "You supposed right. I want to know what's happing to me and what's going to happen next," He paused, thinking about his wording, "_Before_ it actually happens this time,"

Crow leant back against the desk as he rubbed his chin, his long legs still on either side of the chair.

"You know what, I think it might be best if I show you and _then_ you can ask your questions,"

At this, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, where the mirror hung. Gently, he pulled it off the wall, making sure that paint and plaster and tile didn't go everywhere. Jake had a feeling that Crow had used some sort of magic to seamlessly remove it.

"Here you go,"

The mirror exchanged hands.

At first, Jake was too scared to look.

He held it, his fingers and palms trembling and sweating, before gathering his courage and _looking_.

He was...mostly the same.

A flannel appeared in the corner of his eye and he grabbed it wipe the paste off his face, as he did so removing the folded towel on his brow.

It was then he decided to properly catalogue the differences.

He started with his eyes. The shape was still the same, but they also seemed to, very subtly, be slit, like a reptile's. His dark irises hid that, but as his shock and emotions ran wild, they flashed gold and glowed, and his hands tightened around the mirror, accidentally cracking the glass.

His hair was, thankfully, still the same. Nothing had changed there; it was still black with a green sheen and spiking in all directions.

Another difference, was in his face that he didn't notice at first. Around his eyes were the scales Crow had talked about seeing, small and a pale blue, they were actually quite beautiful, especially as they darkened as the scales grew bigger. All in all, it looked a bit girly, reminding Jake of some of the make-up his favourite pop-stars wore around their eyes, but it was...what was the word. It made him look...ethereal. Not human.

Jake paused at that. It was a shock that he learned he had to live with. No matter how hard he tried to cover it up – even if he managed to live his life as he had before. He wasn't. He wasn't human any more. And it made him a bit sad. Jake didn't think he'd ever really appreciated being human, he supposed he'd just have to make do, now. He was still himself after all, and that was all that mattered.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed. Both his forehead and his ears sported new additions. Thankfully, his hair naturally covered up the pointed tips of his ears, but now he could clearly see why Crow had placed that towel over his head.

Shiny and red, the raised lumps at the top of his brow stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. They were obviously the beginning of horns. Jake didn't really feel much for them, except the headache they caused. But that was to be expected when bone was trying to push its way through your flesh.

Getting back to his perusal, Jake noticed that they weren't the only scales on him. Every inch of where his skin used to be, flushed and pink as it had been most recently, was now covered in tiny, tiny scales, that only someone with very good vision would see. Each one the colour of perfectly unblemished pale skin. No wonder his skin had burned and itched, if it'd been growing these in its spare time.

Jake suddenly realised that he was focusing too much on his face, and remembered the changes he'd noticed earlier. He raised his hands to his face and saw that his nails were much longer, and sharper, than they used to be. A quick check of his toes told him the same thing.

Claws. Not nails, he had real claws.

An odd thought came when he wondered how strong they were; imagining himself slicing through titanium with a swipe of his hand. He snorted, well, at least his humour hadn't changed.

He quickly ran a hand over his body to check all his other limbs and body parts for change. Luckily, apart from his skin, he found none, although he wondered still if he'd changed where he couldn't see. He'd have to ask Crow for that.

"Finally finished checking yourself out? You, know, I never took _you_ for being the vain type,"

Jake shot Crow an irritated look.

**A/N2 - Reviews always make me happy and willing to write quicker...just so you know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Heya!**** Just settled into Uni, and my first essay has been given in. Very hard work. But a lot of fun as well!**

**Hope you are still reading this and enjoying it! My thanks goes to those who do and those who alert and fav. Special thanks to the Reviewers: Onej6 (Perfectly normal...I know I do it!) and JakeRoss2 (Thank ye for the compliment, I hope you had a nice vacation!).**

**Don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 8.**

"Why is this happening to _me_?"

He would never admit to being slightly hysterical, but if he were to pick a time, he supposed now would be suitable.

He felt hot panic rise through his chest, melting any sort of patience and tentativeness in its path.

As if he could sense this, Crow hastily raised his hands and flapped them soothingly.

"Hey, now...no need to be so upset-"

"Upset? No," Jake took a large breath and stared Crow meanly in the eye, "Upset is when I don't manage to get tickets to my favourite concert. What I am right now is _livid_." Jake eyes were as hard as steel, "You keep avoiding this question; 'Oh, I'll tell you later', 'Oh, you're sick, I'll tell you later'," He scoffed, "Yeah, well, I'm better now, and it is _later_. So the question I want answered is; why is it that I am the one who has to go through all this. I never asked for it!"

Somehow, Jake had ended up shouting by the of his rant and now finished, he sat still on the bed panting in exertion. Even then, full of adrenalin, he hadn't even managed to gather the energy to move off and stomp around like he really wanted to. It said much about his physical condition at that moment.

Silence hung heavily in the air.

"It...takes a very special sort of person to become an immortal, dragon or not," Jake sat stunned, this was the first time he'd ever heard Crow speak plainly, he was captivated by the words, "No one just...ends up as an immortal, our souls are very specifically made for this purpose, and so when we born, or in your case reach a certain age, we 'manifest'," he shrugged, "And that's really all I know, honestly,"

And Jake believed him.

"But...What...Purpose?"

Crow chuckled and absent-mindedly scratched his cheek.

"Hmmm...I don't know, no one does, we just...try and live our lives as peacefully and happily as we can – helping, guiding, destroying...y'know, whatever makes the boredom go away,"

Jake gulped, he didn't really like the sound of where this was all going – it seemed as if these, 'immortals' had far too much power and time on their hands.

"But, what about consequences...what about heavenly retribution?"

Crow shrugged again, this time amused.

"Well, if there is any, I haven't got it yet!" He laughed and ruffled Jake's hair, while also managing to irritate the still sore bumps on his forehead, "Besides, I don't believe you would ever do something so bad as to deserve 'heavenly retribution'. Which reminds me," He stopped and stood – rummaging through his pockets for something.

"Now, I know it's here somewhere..."

Soon enough, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Right," He flattened it out on Jake's nearby desk and cleared his throat, "Firstly, we need to buy you new sheets, your mother's starting to wonder about her missing linen," Jake cringed in embarrassment, "Secondly, we need to get you some new clothes-"

"Why? What happened to my old clothes?" Jake was slightly dreading the idea that they too may have accidentally gone up in smoke during his illness.

"Nothing, but your clothes don't exactly scream: I am an immortal – respect and fear my power!"

Jake gave Crow an incredulous look, especially since the last part had been shouted from standing on top of his desk chair, with Crow making faces.

"_Right_...well, what if I don't want to be 'feared'? "

Crow huffed and flopped onto the bed next to Jake's ear.

"But, Jake," He whispered, "How else are you supposed to get all the ladies, who'll be flocking towards you now that you're supernaturally good-looking, if you don't dress the part?" He waggled his eyebrows for added effect, before Jake pushed him off the bed.

Jake had grabbed the paper while he was at it too, and scanned the rest of the list.

"Hmmm...Get new clothes,Teach Jake how to accessorize,...Get _ice-cream_?" He looked down at the fallen immortal, "You. Are such a child," He rolled his eyes and went on, "Take out trash, Meet the Dragon Lords, Introduce to...Wait...Dragon Lords?"

He dropped the paper in shock.

"Yeah, remember? I told you when you were asking about the other immortals," Crow bounced back onto his feet, bobbing his head in affirmation, "Yep. I definitely remember telling you. Anyway, they're coming over to visit you. Tomorrow. There aren't many real dragons anyway, so they're gonna' completely spoil you rotten," He leaned in conspiratorially, "I can tell. You're going to be the baby brother they've always wanted," He grinned, it seemed to be his favoured expression, "Doesn't that sound great?"

Jake didn't really know how to answer that.

**A/N2 - Well, that's it. I'll try to update the next one quicker! Review! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
